Monsters, Demigods, and How I Met My Mother
by kat.A.t
Summary: Jia isn't sure of what she is. Sure, she was chased by monsters on daily basis, but being a demigod? That's just crazy. On top of it, she is accused of a crime she didn't commit. Will she be able to clean her mother's name with the help of her friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! :) This is my first Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfic. I just read the books and they were totally AMAZING. Thanks everyone for reading and please review when you're done! Fun fact: The main character's name is actually my Chinese name hehe.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted hysterically as I ran with all my might through the Manhattan alleys. My heart was pounding hard against my chest and I felt as if my thighs were on fire. It was past midnight and I could see by breath in front of my face.

I glanced over my shoulder to see if 'it' was still following me.

The former cleaning lady of my dad's restaurant now had black leathery skin and huge wings. Her talons were spread in my direction, ready to tear me to little pieces.

"Come here, you insolent little demigod." She hissed.

"Not happening!" I shouted and accelerated my pace. This has been by far my worst encounter with a monster, and trust me, I've had my share. Just when you think you know someone BAM! Ten heads come flying out from its shoulders.

I ran until I was face to face with a dead end.

"No!" I smashed my fists against the cold brick wall. _Where now?_

"You have no where to run now. " A raspy voice said spat from behind.

I turned my body slowly, and not ten five feet from me stood the ugly bird lady. I took back a few steps until by back was squished against the wall. My legs began to shake and tears fell from eyes.

"What do you want with me? LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. The monster just laughed horribly, then she launched towards me.

This is it. I shut my eyes tightly and waited for the pain that never came. I carefully opened one of my eyes to see what was taking so long.

"What the-" I murmured.

A buff guy with a sword stood between the monster and me. His head was shaved and he had a rainbow tattooed on one of his arms. He was wearing some kind of bronze armor over an orange T-shirt that said "Camp Half-Blood".

"Stay back." He ordered me, and I was happy to obey.

"Let's finish this quick and easy, you harpy." He said defiantly. The harpy hissed and spread her talons to attack rainbow-boy. I'm not sure what happened after that. All I know that in five second the harpy had vanished in thin air and the guy stood proudly with the sword still in his hands.

"Are you still alive?" He came over to me and kneeled. "Hello?"

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine." I answered as if nothing had happened. "Well, thanks for saving me and everything, but I have to go now." I began to walk away when he called,

"Wait! Don't you have any questions about what just happened?" He looked at me curiously.

"As a matter of fact, I have like a million. But I think I'm better off not knowing." I turned around and kept walking.

"Monsters will keep following you until you do something about it." He crossed his arms.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm fifteen years old. I work at my dad's Chinese restaurant. I have dyslexia, for crying out loud!" I said, trying to make him see how powerless I really was.

"Okay, listen." He sighted. "There is a place for people like you."

"You mean freaks like me." I said coldly.

"No, stupid. Just listen for a second." He was starting to get frustrated. I ignored the fact that he just called me stupid and nodded for him to go on.

"They can help you. They can train you. The city is not a safe place for people like us."

"And exactly what are we?" I raised an eyebrow.

Silence.

"Here's the interesting part of the story. We are demigods." He widened his eyes as if he had just told me the secrets of the universe.

"Demi-what?" I chuckled. "Look, I really have to go now. We'll talk another time."

"Demigods. Half human half god. It means one of your parents is a Greek god. That's why monsters tend to attack us."

I thought about it for a moment.

"Well, that would explain a lot." I concluded.

"Wait. You believe me?" He looked astonished.

"I was attacked by a cleaning lady/harpy today, why wouldn't I believe you? I mean, it sounds crazy and everything but-"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence and the guy was already dragging me by my arm to somewhere.

"That saves a lot of time!" He looked relieved. "It usually takes me about two hours to convince the newcomers to follow me."

"Uh, right..." I muttered. "Where are we going?"

"To your new home." He said quickly. "But we'll make a short stop at your current house so you can grab your stuff."

"Wait one freaking second." I halted. "Who said I was going anywhere with you?"

"So you want these monsters to follow you until you or those close to you get killed?"

I kept silent.

"Yeah, I thought so." He sounded pleased with himself.

When we finally stopped, we were standing in front of a...chariot?

"Trust me. This is the fastest way to travel." He hopped on and I did the same. I was feeling pretty damn stupid standing in a chariot like that, but rainbow-boy was completely serious.

"I'm Butch, by the way. Son of Iris." He said proudly. I didn't even know who was Iris, but I introduced myself anyway.

"I'm Jia. Jia Li."

**asdfghj*TIME LAPS*asdfghj**

"Could you hurry up?" Butch said impatiently. Meanwhile I had my head down a garbage can outside the restaurant.

"Right. Because this is just where I want my head to be. Inside a-" But I had to stop.

_BLERGH! _

Let's just say that when Butch said the chariot was the fastest way, he wasn't kidding.

"Here." Butch handed me some tissue. I took it and wiped my mouth.

_Smooth, Jia. _I thought.

"No worries. Happens all the time." He patted me in the head like I was a little puppy and then went inside the restaurant. It almost sounded like he was proud of his ability to make people sick with his chariot driving.

"Dad!" I called. The strong smell of Chinese food filled my nose as soon as I opened the door. The restaurant was completely empty and the chairs where already placed on top of the tables.

"Is that you, Jia?" He answered in Mandarin, his first language.

"Yeah. We've got a visit." I said as I motioned Butch to take a seat.

"Welcome!" A slim silhouette appeared from the kitchen. He had his best business smile and his delicate features looked tired after a long day of work. Still, he was handsome as ever.

Butch simply stood up and said,

"I come on behalf of Camp Half-Blood. It's time, Mr. Li." He said. "I'll give you a moment alone." Then he walked out of the restaurant. My dad held his breath for a moment. Seems like he knew exactly what Butch was talking about.

"Dad?" I only switched to Chinese when it was really serious stuff. "Is it true? Do I have to leave? He told me something...weird about mom. It can't be true, right?"

Father stroked my hair gently.

"I'm afraid so, darling." He gave me a sad smile. "But this is part of your destiny. I knew it since the day I met 'her'. Soon, you'll understand everything. I promise."

A tear rolled down his cheek and I wiped it with my sleeve. I guess that somehow I always new I was different. Deep inside I was sure that sooner or later I would have to deal with everything; the strange creatures that follow me everyday, the secrets I know my mom keeps from me, and above all, my father's disappearance.

"I'll come back, dad. This is not forever. I assured him, but honestly I wasn't sure.

I ran up stairs and began to pack. I'm not even sure if that was called packing. I just randomly threw whatever clothes I had and threw it inside a duffle bag. I changed to denim shorts, a white hoodie, and my worn out converse sneakers. My hair barely went past my ears so there was no use in trying to tie it or whatever.

Before leaving, I hugged and kissed my dad, who was waiting for me down stairs. I tried to comfort him as much as I could, but it was getting late according to Butch.


	2. Chapter 2

"You should get used to it already." Butch laughed at my misery. For the second time today, I was puking my guts out.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" I glared at him accusingly.

"Me?" He gasped dramatically. "Never."

"I swear I threw up a lung just now..." I stood up and drank from a bottle of water Butch handed me.

"So where are we?" I asked as I wiped beads of sweat from my forehead. I looked around and couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Are we in a strawberry farm?"

"Newcomers. So naive." He murmured to himself. "Try to look a little bit harder, okay?" He talked to me as if I was five. Still, I concentrated harder.

"Oh." I realized what he was talking about. In front of me stood two enormous white pillars, each with a fire torch attached to it. There was a sign at the top with weird symbols on it. The strange thing was that I could read them normally.

"Camp Half-Blood." I read.

"Welcome home." Butch said. "Ready to go?"

I stared at the entrance for a few seconds.

"Why not. Camp Bloody-Hell here we go..." I said with fake enthusiasm. I headed inside.

"It's Camp Half-Blood." He corrected.

"What did I just said?" I smiled innocently. "Well? What are you waiting for? An invitation?" I can't believe I was feeling excited about all this.

Butch groaned and followed me inside.

Once inside, Butch started to look around.

"Who are you looking for?" I tapped him in the shoulder.

"Chiron, the camp director." He answered. "He's usually here to greet the new ones."

He shrugged his shoulders and gave up on finding this Chiron character.

"Looks like someone else will give you 'the tour'."

"How about you do it?" I offered.

"Sorry, I'm head counselor of the Iris cabin. I have a lot of things to do." He explained. "But don't worry, I have the perfect tour guide for you."

Five minutes later, I had a strange creature standing in front of me.

"This is Grover, a satyr. Grover, this is Jia." Butch introduced us. "I hope you guys get along. See ya around." Then he jogged to where a couple of campers chatted care freely. A lot of things to do, huh?

"Hello?" Grover called.

"Um, why is tour torso stuck to a horse's ass?" I asked bluntly. "I-I mean, why is, um, you know-"

Grover laughed and gave a friendly pat in the shoulder.

"Chill out, will ya? I get that all the time." He said. "It's because I'm a satyr. I'm half human half goat."

"Oh right. Why didn't I think of that?" I gave myself a slap in the forehead.

"Come on, I'll show you around."

**-TIME LAPS-(I thinks you guys know how camp looks like)**

"And finally, this is where you'll be staying." He pointed at an old-looking cabin. "The Hermes cabin."

The cabin was painted in an ugly shade of brown, which made it look kind of dull. Cracks and stains were all over the walls. The only thing that made it look like a real cabin was the Hermes symbol hanging above the entrance.

"All unclaimed kids stay in this cabin until their godly parent claim them as their child." Grover said. "But don't worry, I'm sure you'll be claimed soon. How old are you, anyway?"

"Fifteen."

"That's odd. All demigods are to be claimed before they turn thirteen." He frowned.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A boy said from behind us.

"Admiring our beautiful cabin, aren't you?" A second boy appeared.

"What's up guys." Grover did the boy-handshake-thing with both of them. "Jia, this is Connor and Travis Stoll. They are the co-head counselors of this cabin."

"Hey." I smiled.

"Well, ni hao to you, too." Connor Stoll winked at me. There was something suspicious about their smiles, well, more like smirks.

"Always a pleasure to welcome ladies into our cabin." Travis added.

The Stoll brothers looked just like identical twins except that Travis was slightly taller than Connor. They both had curly, dark hair and mischievous blue eyes.

"A friendly tip, Jia. Keep you valuables well hidden. Me and my siblings tend to...'take' whatever we find lying around, if you know what I mean." Connor said. Then he glanced at his brother, who chuckled in return.

"Connor! Travis!" Another boy came running our way.

"Pollux." Travis and Connor greeted at the same time.

"My dad is looking for you guys. He is not happy about the indoor firework display you had last night." He stopped to catch his breath.

"Are you serious? It was one of our sibling's birthday!" Connor complained.

"Who does a firework display indoors?" Pollux laughed.

"Good, reliable friends?" Smiled Trevor.

"Try idiots." Grover coughed. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Watch your back, satyr." Connor warned. "You don't want to be in our black list."

Grover gulped. He looked scared. "J-just kidding, guys."

"That's what I thought." said Connor.

"STOLL CLONES!" A huge voice came from the megaphones placed around the camp. "BRING YOUR DEMIGOD ASSES DOWN TO MY OFFICE, NOW!"

"Dad sounds pretty angry." Pollux shook his head.

"Gee, Trevor. Look at the time." Connor glanced at his empty wrist.

"That's the time? We better go. We have some, erm,-" Trevor frowned as he tried to come up his an excuse.

"We have some studying to do!" Connor finished.

"Right, silly me." Trevor gave himself a face palm. "Bye, Jia! See you around!"

Then both of them took off running like their lives depended on it (and they probably did).

"My dad is Dionysius, he is also a camp director." He gave ma a boyish smile. "I'm Pollux, by the way." He extended his hand.

"I'm Jia." I shook his hand.

"You should get yourself settled, Jia. You can take any free bunk inside." Grover said. "I'll see you at dinner."

I waved and took my bag inside. I threw myself on top of the first available bunk I saw. Everything that happened today is too much to process. Not to mention how hard everything will be from now on. Sword fighting, monster killing, archery, and I swear there was lava coming down from the climbing walls.

Then I remembered one small detail. I may be able to meet my mom for the first time...

Let's get something straight. I've never been in need of a mom before, and I definitely do not need one now. The only thing I want is an explanation. Why did she left? Did she ever consider my dad's feelings? He never said anything about it, but somehow I knew he was always thinking about mom. Still, not even once he blamed her.

"You are just like her." He would tell me once in a while.

URGH! I covered my face with a pillow.

Before I knew it, it was already dark outside.

_Dinner!_ I remembered suddenly. I combed my hair with my fingers and headed to the dinner hall.

It took me longer than expected to get there since my shoes were missing (Thanks, guys. That was really funny...). By the time I got there most of the kids were already eating or forming a line in front of a huge fire.

"Jia! This way!" Connor Stoll waved from the buffet line. "Take a tray and help yourself."

"Really funny, Connor. I want my shoes back." I glared at him.

"Didn't I warn you? You left them there in the open. You are lucky they didn't take your bunk with you in it." He chuckled.

I took a couple of pizza slices and a bottle of water. Right when I was going to sit Connor grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Before you eat you have to give a small offering to your parent. In your case, a small prayer should do the trick. Just throw a little of your food into the fire when you finish." He explained.

A small prayer? As if. When it was my turn to do the offering I just threw in a slice of pizza and thought,

"_Mom, you have some serious explanation to do."_

Then I walked to the table and sat next to Travis.

"Hey, Jia." He smiled. Then his faced turned completely serious. "That was fast." he whispered. Then I noticed he wasn't the only one looking at me funny. The whole camp was staring.

"What?" I panicked. "Do I have something on my face?" I grabbed my cheeks self-consciously.

"You should look above you." Trevor pointed above my head.

"What is that?" I asked. Right above me a small symbol glowed with a blue light. They were three little masks.

Travis glanced around and smiled widely. Then he stood on the table and cleared his throat.

"Since Chiron isn't here, I'll do the honors." Then he whispered at me. "I've always wanted to do this."

A bunch of groans filled the room, except for the Hermes cabin who clapped and cheered frantically at their leader.

"Ladies and gentlemen." He announced dramatically. " It is my pleasure to present you Jia! Daughter of the goddess of magic, crossroads, trivial knowledge, and witchcraft!"

Then he turned to me and did a small bow.

"Hail Jia Li, daughter of Hecate! I'll be passing around soon collecting the money of the bet. Since no one bid on Hecate, all the money goes to the Hermes cabin."

"Damn it..." Some one from table five cursed. "I told you she wasn't from Apollo."

"Well, she wasn't from Aphrodite, either!" The girl next to him complained.

Table number sixteen exploded in cheers and claps.

"Well, that's your table over there." Travis pointed after his little speech. "Since your mom is Hecate, it's a rule that you have to sit with the Hecate kids."

_Hecate, huh._

"Hello!" Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and found a short girl standing behind me. "My name is Lou Ellen. I'm head counselor of cabin sixteen." She said with a heavy southern accent. "We're happy to have you!"

_"We're happy to have you."_ Connor Stoll did a bad imitation of Lou Ellen's voice.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you should have it checked out." She answered.

"Yeah, apparently there is this virus around called the 'Lou Ellen'. I heard is worst than herpes." He spat.

"Wanna go at it, Stoll?" Lou snapped. Connor stood up and pushed his chair.

"I'm dying to."

"Here we go again..." Someone murmured.

"War of the cabins!" A Hermes kid shouted.

Before anything serious happened, Travis stood between Connor and Lou Ellen.

"Guys, guys, no need to get so serious." He tried to calm them down.

"Humph!" Lou Ellen grabbed my arm and pulled. "Let's go, Jia."

Connor and Travis waved at me one last time before I switched tables.

"What's going on between you and Connor Stoll?" I asked Lou Ellen and she choked on her drink.

"You may have heard about a certain firework incident."

I nodded. "Yeah, but what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, if they had done it in their OWN cabin." She slammed a fist against the table. "The thing is, it will take at least a month to fix our poor cabin."

Then the dinning hall door opened and five kids made their entrance. As they passed by everyone welcomed them with high-fives, pats on the back, and even threw kisses at them.

"Hey, Percy!" Lou Ellen greeted the one with deep sea green eyes.

"What's up, Lou." He smiled back. Lou blushed furiously.

"Who are they?" I asked. Everyone in the table looked at me as if I had just cursed all the gods.

"Oh, you may not know them because you're new and all. They are kind of celebrities here at camp. They played a major part in the Second Titan War and saved the Olympus." Her eyes sparkled.

"You don't say..." I tried to look as exited as her.

"The first one is Percy Jackson. He is the son of Poseidon, aka he is frigging strong and the head counselor of cabin three. The blonde girl is Percy's girlfriend and head of the Athena cabin, Annabeth Chase. Next is Nico di Angelo. He is kind of a loner. Actually, not many campers talk to him since he is the son of Hades."

"Isn't that kind of unfair? Didn't you just say he helped in the war and stuff?" I frowned.

"Yeah, but that's how camp is. Anyway, he is best friends with Percy." She shrugged and took a zip of her coke.

"The Abercrombie-model one is Will Solace, head of Apollo cabin. Isn't he gorgeous?" She sighted.

"Yeah, dreamy." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh and the last one is Clarisse. She is head counselor of the Ares cabin. Horrible personality, if you ask me, but strong as hell."

This seemed like a completely normal high school. There are the popular kids, the class clowns, the gossip girls, etcetera, etcetera. Maybe they think of me as the new Asian girl that plays chess and is a complete genius.

So far from reality...

"Um, Jia?" Lou waved a hand in front of me. "Are you listening to me?"

"What? Um, yeah, of course! Percy, Nico, Abercrombie model. Got it." I smiled.

She stared at me for a really long five seconds. Then she burst in laughter.

"You are one weird girl, you know?" She wiped tears from her eyes.

Great. I'm the weird one.

Suddenly, the whole dining room turned silent.

"So you made it back alive..." Pollux's dad sounded bored.

"Well, there isn't much risk in cleaning drakon waste from the strawberry farm." Percy answered.

"So you want a real quest, Pansy Jansen?" Mr. D stood from his table. "Well, this is all you're getting until I feel like it." He sat back down and resumed his eating.

"He's kind of an ass, isn't he?" I told Lou Ellen. She immediately shot me a look, and covered my mouth with her hands.

But it was too late.

"So the newbie has something to say, huh?" He looked straight at me. "So you think you know me, huh?"

"No, and frankly? I'm kinda happy I don't." I talked back to him. _Just shut up! _I told myself.

Percy and Nico were trying hard not to laugh and Annabeth had turned her head the other way.

"You insolent little brat. From tomorrow on you'll be staying after curfew picking up trash from the beach. How funny is that?"

"Hilarious..." I rolled my eyes.

_Shut. Up. _I ordered myself.

"Look, kid. You don't want to play games with me, because I'm sure as hell that I can play better." Then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I sat back down and slammed my head against the table.


	3. Chapter 3

"You shouldn't have said anything if you were going to regret it later." Lou said. "Don't get me wrong. It has been a long time since some one stood up to Mr. D like that, but it was definitely a stupid thing to do."

Then someone hugged me from behind.

"That's our Jia!" Travis shuffled my hair.

"I knew it. You belong in our cabin." Connor pinched my cheeks.

"Too bad for you. Jia is OUR sister." Lou pulled me away from the Stoll brothers and accidentally made Connor trip and fall on his butt.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He spat back while Travis helped him up.

"Hey! Don't you talk to Lou that way!" A boy from my cabin pushed Travis.

"What are you doing man?" He shouted back. "I didn't even touch her!" Then he threw a punch on the boy's nose.

"Travis! Knock it off!" I tried to stop him.

"So now you're siding with them?" He asked me, outraged.

"I'm not siding with anybody!" I tried to explain.

This was getting ugly.

"That guy just punched Daniel! GET HIM!" One of my "sibling" shouted.

"Come and get me then!" Connor taunted.

Soon there was an all out war between the Hecate and the Hermes cabin. Swords and flying shoes included.

"Guys, stop!" I tried to shout, but no one listened. According to some of the insults I heard, this was more than a little fight over fireworks.

I was trying to find Connor or Travis when out of nowhere a flying dagger grazed my forehead. I flinched with pain. Soon, I could feel warm liquid running down my face. I grabbed a napkin and pressed it against my wound, then jumped on top of the table and shouted,

"KNOCK IT OFF, YOU IDIOTS!"

Everyone stopped and turned to me. Their eyes had turned completely blank and they seemed to be in some sort of trance. Still, I kept on.

"JESUS, HOW OLD ARE YOU? FIVE?" Then I stormed out of the dining hall with the napkin still pressed against my forehead. Soon enough, I heard Connor's voice shouting again.

"You hurt her! What kind of family are you?" He accused.

"It was you, asshole!" Lou shouted back.

Then the fighting started all over again. Instead of going back I just kept walking until I couldn't hear the shouting anymore.

"You have some guts to run from the fight you started." A boy chuckled. It was one of the "celebrities" Lou Ellen had talked to me about. Not far behind stood another.

"Rico and Phil?" I tried.

"It's Nico." He rose and eyebrow. He had olive skin with dark hair and brown eyes. Just like Travis and Connor, he had mischievous eyes.

"And Will." The second one laughed. He did looked like a beach model. He gave me a perfect smile. His blonde hair and blue eyes made him look like some kind of dreamy illusion.

"Anyway, I didn't start anything. They don't need my help to hate on each other." I answered.

"What's your name?" Will asked.

"Jia." I replied nervously.

"Who is you godly parent?" Nico asked.

"Hecate, but she is not my mother." I answered coldly.

Will and Nico exchanged looks.

"Yeah, we all go through denial at first." Will said. "Just ask our friend Nico over here."

"Watch it, Solace." He shot Will a look.

"Easy, tiger. You should respect your elder."

"When the Underworld freezes over, and according to my dad, that's not happening any time soon."

"Anyways," he turned back to me. "You should be thankful to your mother. What you did back there was pretty impressive. Charm speaking is a pretty useful power, isn't it?"

"Charm speaking. Am I supposed to know what that means?" I crossed my arms.

Nico walked towards me until he was inches from my face and examined me from head to toe. Then he walked back and smirked.

"You didn't know you were a charm speaker."

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock. What in the world is a charm speaker?" I asked once again.

"A demigod who is able to make people do thing by telling them. It's like putting others under a spell. Usually the Aphrodite kids get that ability. It's the first time I've seen a child of Hecate with charm speaking powers."

"Right. Well I'm definitely not that." I snorted.

"Didn't you see the other's reaction when you told them to start fighting? Percy and Annabeth knew right away." Will said.

"I highly doubt it." I kept firm with my decision.

"Whatever. You find out on your own." Said Nico as he walked away.

Will rolled his eyes. "I suppose we'll see you after curfew then, Jia."

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you forgot your little stunt with Mr. D." Nico smirked. "Welcome to the black list."

"You are also punished?"

"For life." Nico said.

"Oh, it's not that bad." Will said. "It's pretty fun since Percy, Annabeth, and Grover also have to go."

"Right." I tried to think positive. Then I turned around and went to my new cabin to take a short nap before the famous campfire.

**-TIME LAPS-**

I dreamt I was back home, serving tables and picking up dishes. My dad was cheerfully cooking back in the kitchen and whistling as he usually did. Everything was perfect.

"Excuse me, waiter!" A lady called from the last table.

"Coming!" I went to her.

The woman had long, dark hair that hell past her waist. Her eyes were the same dark green as mine and her skin was so pale it almost looked as if it was shinning.

"Hello, Jia." She smiled. Suddenly only her and me remained in the restaurant. "Take a sit."

Her voice seemed familiar but distant at the same time. I felt like I knew her from a long time ago...

"Hecate." I whispered.

"I'd prefer if you called me mother." She took a sip from her oolong tea.

"Why are you here?" I asked coldly.

"Weren't you the one that said that I owed you an explanation?" Then I realized her red lips weren't moving. Her voice was inside my head.

"Why did you left?" I asked bluntly.

"Dear, you're the daughter of the goddess of crossroads and paths. A very special one, I must say. You are destined to find your own way. So far you have done great."

"That's your excuse?"" I was taken back but remained calm.

"You have a special role, my child." She kept on. "Your role is to 'guide'. A long time ago, that was my job; to guide those who were lost. Don't tell me that you believe I gave you 'that' gift for nothing."

"You mean the charm speaker thing." I asked.

"Oh, besides charm speaking." She smiled slyly. "You'll figure it out soon enough."

"Well, why don't you have someone else do it?" I kept pushing. "I don't want this "role" or whatever."

"Not anyone is fit for the job. Acting as a guide is a great responsibility. If you take someone down the wrong path the results could be disastrous. Not everyone has the courage to do it."

"What makes you think I do?"

Hecate giggled and took my hand.

"Because I gave birth to you, silly. Soon, you will have to face great danger; the sooner you accept your destiny the better. You can not turn your back to who you are."

I removed my hand from her embrace.

"But I can turn by back on you." I said. Then everything turned black and I was back in cabin sixteen, covered in cold sweat.

_To guide? Charm speaker? Ugh, I just want to be left alone..._

"Jia! It's time for the campfire!" Lou Ellen came running into the cabin. She had a band-aid over her nose. "Hurry!" Then she left as fast as she came.

The campfire was pretty average. Campers just laid back, sang, and roasted marshmallows. For a second, it almost felt like a normal camp.

"Jia." Connor tapped me on the shoulder while I sat next to the bonfire and stuck a marshmallow to a stick. Travis stood next to him.

"Sorry about before..." He scratched his head with a bandaged hand. "Cabin eleven and sixteen have never really gotten along, so don't feel like you started the fight."

Travis nodded.

"I'm not angry. Today has been crazy and-"

"We understand." They said at the same time.

"The first days are the hardest. Everything is just overwhelming." Travis reached for my marshmallow, but I threw it in my mouth before he could.

Soon we were laughing and joking around like before.

"Jia!" Will called from the other side of the bonfire. "Come for a sec."

"I'll be right back, guys." I told Connor and Travis.

"What's up?" I asked when I reached Will.

"Jia, this is Percy Jackson." He introduced.

"Hey." I smiled. From up close, Percy's eyes where even more beautiful than I remembered.

"Hey." He greeted back. "So you are a charm speaker." He smiled.

"I'm not really sure..." I said, remembering my dream.

"Um, are you okay? You look kind of pale..." He took my temperature with his hand.

"I'm great." I tried to sound convincing, but Percy looked at me suspiciously.

"Jia! How was your first day?" Grover came with a tin can in his mouth.

Nice timing. This saves me a lot of explaining.


	4. Chapter 4

"This sucks." I complained while picking some plastic bags from the sand.

"I know, right?" Nico agreed.

It has been over an hour since I began the "punishment" Mr. D applied to us. So far I've collected four huge plastic bags with all kids of trash.

"What are you talking about? You have been sitting there since we got here." Annabeth threw a can at him.

"Jesus, woman. That hurt!" He rubbed his head.

Percy had it the easiest. With one hand movement he made the water wipe the beach clean. Yeah, he gets the cool powers and I'm stuck with the 'guide' role.

"Hey, I never got to introduce myself." Annabeth walked over. "I'm Annabeth Chase, a daughter of Athena."

"I'm Jia." Wow, I had lost track of how many times I've said that today.

"I'm head counselor of the Athena cabin, captain of the girl's volleyball league, and-"

"Percy Jackson's girlfriend." I winked at her.

"W-who told you that?" She said in hush voice. Her face was as red as a tomato and she kept glancing at Percy to see if he had heard.

"It's not true?" I asked.

"It is, but I don't know, hearing it from someone else really embarrass me." She giggled nervously. I expected Annabeth to be one of those over-confident girls who thought they were queens of the world, but she was just like any other girl. I liked it.

Then her face became fierce and she turned to the bushes behind us.

"Percy!" She shouted. "They're coming!"

Percy took a pen out of his pocket and uncapped it. It suddenly became a full-size sword.

Nico also had his sword out, but this one looked like it was made from black steel.

"Bring it." He said.

"Will, take Jia away from here and warn the rest of the camp. Clarisse, be careful. They are coming from your side!" Annabeth ordered.

"W-wait! What's going on?" I asked Will.

"Looks like some monsters figured out how to sneak into the camp." He pushed me to some bushes that were far behind the shore. "Stay here and don't make a sound. I'll go warn the rest of the camp." Then he rushed to where everyone else was.

Three women came walking from the forest. Their hair was made out of red flames that burnt every singly leaf that stood on their way. Even with their long dresses, I could see one of their legs was made of bronze while the other was a hoof.

They walked past me and headed to the beach where Percy and the gang where waiting.

"Empusai" Annabeth murmured. "You were on a truce with the Olympus. You shouldn't be here."

One of them hissed at her.

"We have new orders, demigod." She showed her fangs. "Now die!"

The first one tried to jump on Annabeth but Percy slashed her arm before she could reach her.

Nico was fighting back to back with Clarisse against the remaining two empousai. Hs black sword and her electric spear made an incredible combination.

"Look who's hiding here." An icy voice whispered in my ear.

I gasped and turned around. Another empousa stood in front of me. Her eyes were bloodthirsty and her breath reeked of rotten meat.

"Well, not just any demigod." She took a deep breath on my neck that sent a chill down my back. "You are a daughter of Hecate." She sneered. Then she grabbed me by the collar and threw me ten feet away. Thank the gods a tree stopped the fall...

My sight was getting blurry and I was having trouble breathing.

_"Get up, dear." _A voice said in my head. It was my mother.

Before I could do anything, the empousa grabbed me by the hair and pulled me on my feet.

"Arg..." I moaned. As hard as I tried to fight back, I was weaker than the monster.

_Damn it..._I held my tears back.

The monster dragged me to the beach where Nico was about to finish off the last enemy. He froze when he saw me, and the empousa took the opportunity to kick him and escape. Blood dripped from his upper lip as he crashed against the floor.

Clarisse tried to ambush the empousa before she ran away, but just before she slashed it, the other one said.

"Drop your weapons now or I kill the girl."

Everyone dropped their swords without hesitating.

"I'm fine! Don't listen to her!" I screamed, but as soon as I did my captor slammed me against the floor. I was now face to face with the sand.

"Let her go!" Percy shouted. His fists were so tight that his knuckles had turned white.

"If you hurt her..." Annabeth warned with rage in her eyes.

Fantastic, now I was the hostage. I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes hard.

_Why am I so weak? Why can't I help the others? If something happens to them it's my entire fault. _

_"It is your last chance..." _Hecate said inside my head for the last time.

_"I'm not sure of what to do..." _I thought back.

_"Believe in your voice, Jia. You're stronger than you think. Are you planning to make your friends pay for your mistakes?" _Then her presence vanished from my mind.

She was right. I couldn't let the others get hurt because of me.

Somehow, Will and Nico had managed to get behind the empousai to surprise the enemy, but it went terribly wrong.

"LET HER GO!" Will shouted as they jumped from behind us. The empousai holding me pulled me on my feet and pressed her claws against my throat. I could feel the small knives piercing through my skin.

"Looks like your friends don't value your life, little demigod." The empousa sneered.

Will and Nico, noticing that their attack had been way too slow, dropped their weapons on mid jump. They were completely exposed.

The second monster took this opportunity, and with a single slash of her claws, she managed to hit both of them at the same time.

Their bodies fell with a loud crashing sound against the floor. They collapsed right there, limp and unmoving. I looked at them with terror while a black fog covered their bodies. I wasn't sure if I was the only one watching, but the fog was dark as night and something about it made my insides tremble. To me it could only mean one thing.

Death.

At that moment, range completely over powered my fear


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone stood still while the two bodies of Nico and Will collapsed at the same time.

"No..." Annabeth covered her mouth.

"DAMN YOU!" Percy lounged at the enemy, but before he could move a single step Clarisse held him with both hands.

"Look." She whispered to Percy's ear.

Percy looked forward and noticed what Clarisse was saying.

Jia was no longer fighting the empousai. Instead, she stood completely limp. Her hair covered both of her eyes, but something told Percy that she had fire in them. Jia opened her lips slightly and said.

"Let go of me." Her voice was soft but somehow it carried out through the whole beach. The others felt as if she was speaking from inside their heads and could not help but feel drawn to the sound.

"I said," She repeated. "Let go of me. Now."

The empousai released her immediately and took a step back. They had blank expressions on their faces.

"Leave and don't you ever show in front of my face again." Jia's voice was still mild, but the rage in it made a shiver run down the other's back.

"NOW!" Jia finally looked up. Her eyes were red and filled with tears.

The enemies finally disappeared in a cloud of ashes and fire.

"Quick! Call a doctor!" Clarisse knelt next to the bodies. "They are barely breathing!"

Annabeth had already gone back to camp to get help while Percy ripped open Nico's and Will's blood stained T-shirts. He gasped when he saw the huge slash they both had across their abdomen. It was deeper than he thought.

Jia walked closer to her wounded friends and dropped to her knees. The black fog around them was getting so thick that she could barely see them.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. If they die..." She said something else but her voice trailed off. Her fists where so tight that she had carved half-moons in the palm of her hands.

"Jia, look at me." Percy grabbed her by the shoulders. "This wasn't your fault. They knew what was at risk."

But Percy knew Jia wasn't listening to him. Her eyes were wide opened and her whole body trembled.

"This way!" Percy heard as Annabeth got closer. Two Apollo healers came running behind her.

Both healers placed their hands on top of each body and sang a short hymn to Apollo. Then they fed Ambrosia to both of them and carried them of to the camp.

Before leaving one of them said,

"We were almost too late. One minute later and I don't think we would have been able to save them."

"Let's go back to camp and explain what happened here." Annabeth stood up.

"Help me take her back." Percy referred to Jia. "She's in shock."

They both took one of her arms and slowly walked back to camp, where Chiron was already waiting for them. He greeted Annabeth and Percy and kneeled in front of Jia.

"Hello, dear." He said in a soothing voice. "My name is Chiron and I'm the camp director. I'm sorry that I wasn't here to welcome you this morning."

Jia nodded once. She was getting over the shock and now could walk by herself. She hadn't noticed until now how cold she was.

"Where are Nico and Will?" She asked while glancing around.

"They are in the infirmary right now. With the ambrosia and the treatment from the healers they should be just fine." Chiron assured. Jia felt a huge weight lift from her chest.

"Chiron, you should come and see this." A camper called. "The word about the attack already spread and things are not looking good for the Hecate cabin."

"My cabin? What's wrong with it?" Jia looked at Chiron for an explanation, but everyone was already on their way.

They weren't even close when they heard what the problem was.

"You traitors!" A kid from the Aphrodite cabin shouted.

"You should be vanished from camp!" Another one followed.

"What is going on?" Annabeth asked.

The whole camp had turn into an angry mob. All the campers stood in a circle surrounding a single cabin. Cabin sixteen.

"What's wrong with you?" Lou Ellen shouted back. "What happened here was NOT our fault!"

"Please, Lou Ellen. Everyone knows that the empousai are Hecate's eternal servants!" Miranda Gardiner from cabin four responded.

"Are they blaming my cabin for what happened?" Jia asked outraged. "How is that even possible?"

"Let's not forget Hecate sided with Kronos in the Titan War!" Travis Stoll added.

The campers shouted in agreement.

"Travis!" Annabeth scolded.

"Uh, sorry. I just went with the flow." He apologized.

"What an idiot." She scuffed.

"And isn't it suspicious that that Jia girl got here the same day of the attack?" The head of Hypno's cabin said.

Suddenly, the whole camp turned their attention to another direction. Now hundreds of angry eyes glared at Jia accusingly.

Jia's mouth fell open.

"I have nothing to do with this! I swear!" She tried to explain, but no one listened. They kept screaming and insulting her. She seemed scared at first, but she raised her head high and looked at the crowd defiantly.

"Fine, then. If you want to believe it was me who did it, well knock yourselves out." She crossed her arms and waited for someone to step forward, because honestly? She wanted to knock the living soul out of someone right now.

"I knew it. We should have fed you to the harpies when you first showed your nasty face around here." Some girl named Drew spat. Apparently, she was head of the Aphrodite cabin. Jia took a few steps forward until she was a few inches from the beauty queen.

"The question is, what are you going to do about it now?" She taunted. Drew gritted her teeth and that was five seconds from turning into a dead match.

"Shut up, Drew." Clarisse stood between both girls. "You are just making things worst for everyone."

"Puh-lease. You already did that for the rest of the camp, Clarisse. Have you ever heard of the word 'makeup'?"

_How shallow is this little bitch?_ Jia thought.

"You know what? Let's do this." Clarisse took out an electric spear and the whole camp took a step back, including Drew who was now white as a sheet.

"Girls, knock it off." Chiron said in a deep voice. "I'm summoning a council right this now. All head counselors please make your way to the Big House. Will Solace and Nico di Angelo will be there as well."

"Forget it!" Lou Ellen answered. "Why would I go to a council where everyone thinks we're traitors?" The rest of the Hecate cabin nodded in agreement. "Screw this whole camp. We're not coming out until you admit your mistakes and apologize to our mother."

The whole cabin sixteen retreated to their cabin and slammed the door behind them. The only one left behind was Jia.

"Let me take Lou Ellen's place as head council in the meeting." Jia said. "I'll talk on behalf of my whole council and my mother."

"Then so be it." Chiron agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon, all the head counselors where sitting around a huge wooden table in the Big House. Jia felt really nervous at first, but when she noticed that almost all the head counselors were friends of her, she was able to calm down.

The last ones to arrive where Nico and Will. They both looked perfectly normal, but Jia could see the bandages pressed against their shirts.

"I guess we all know what this council is about." Chiron took a sip from a can of juice. "There was an attack today at the beach, but the attackers is what worries me."

Everyone nodded.

"About that, I just came back from a meeting with the gods. Seems like Hecate is no where to be found."

Jia glanced around nervously. If they didn't believe she planned the attack, they did now. _How can a god disappear? _She thought.

"What's your point, Chiron?" Nico had his legs stretched and placed on top of the table.

"We have to make a decision right now. Either I send you on a quest to find Hecate or," He looked straight at Jia. "We turn in everyone who may have had something to do with the incident."

"I say we turn her in." Drew said without hesitating. "She is danger for all of us."

"Who invited the air-head?" Butch asked to no one in particular.

"Butch, I'm afraid everyone has a voice in this council. Let her speak her mind." Chiron said. Drew smiled smugly at the head of Iris cabin.

"I say we go find Hecate. I know what it feels like to be blamed for something you didn't do." Percy stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Drew. I think Jia is dangerous." Clovis said in the middle of yawning.

"Hello? I'm still here." Jia said.

"I'm with Percy. Jia is a friend and I'm positive she is innocent." Annabeth smiled at Jia.

"It wouldn't be the first time one of your so called friends tries to destroy us, Annabeth dear." Drew flicked her hair.

"Don't you dare talk about Luke." Annabeth warned with her sword in hand.

"Annabeth, calm down. Fighting among us will not help anyone." Pollux stopped her. "And Drew? Seriously, you need to keep your mouth shut."

"It seems the majority is in favor of proving Jia's innocence. Me included." Chiron sighted with relief. "I will divide you in two searching parties. Jia, Nico, and Will will be one group and Percy, Annabeth, and Grover will be another."

"What about me?" Clarisse complained.

"I need you here in camp in case there is another attack." Chiron explained. Clarisse crossed her arms and pouted. "An one last thing, everyone. I must ask you not to leave camp until the day of the quest, which will be in two days."

-Jia's POV-

So I have to go on a quest to prove everyone I'm innocent? Fine! I have to risk my life since I've never been in an actual fight before? Why not!

But on a team with Will and Nico? Don't get me wrong. They saved my life and everything, but I'm pretty sure they hate my guts. I was the reason they almost paid a permanent visit to Nico's dad.

After the council I was supposed to meet my teammates and trace some kind of strategy, but instead I took a small detour and headed to my cabin.

It was chilly outside, just the kind of weather I love the most. The air held a faint scent of strawberries and rain. Before I noticed, I was standing in a crossroad I was pretty sure wasn't there before.

Before me stood a huge crowd of zombie-like people, just walking aimlessly and glancing around with aloof expressions. The creepy thing is that I've never seen any of the in the camp. Am I still in Camp Half-Blood?

A small girl about ten sat on the ground with crossed legs and her head down.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked her. She looked up and stared at me with blank eyes.

"Don't know where to go..." She murmured. "Do you?"

"Not really." I answered awkwardly. "But I can try and help you."

Her small eyes lit up and she grabbed hand.

"You can?" She asked expectantly.

"I guess..." But I wished I hadn't said those words.

The next second, not only the little girl was holding me. The entire crowd was rushing my way, pulling me and grabbing me like I was some kind of lifesaver.

"Let go!" I shouted. I thought I would die of suffocation. Every time I pushed them away, two appear in its place.

"JUST LET ME GO!" And I shut my eyes. When I opened them again, I was the only one standing in the crossroad.

Except for one lady who stood in the middle of the roads. Her ageless features were familiar.

"Mom?" I asked. Her lips curved into a smile, but I could tell she was not happy.

As I walked closer, I noticed her pale skin glowing lightly, just like the moon when it was full.

"Mom, you're in serious trouble. Everyone thinks you betrayed the Olympus; and on top of it you disappear from the face of the earth? Where are you? And while we're at it, where am I?" I blinked hard, just in case I was dreaming.

"This," She extended her hand and pointed the crossroad. "Is my job. I'm supposed to be guiding these lost souls, but I haven't been able to. Now they are desperate looking for an exit." She said into my mind, like she usually did. "I am the goddess of crossroads, remember?"

"And where are you?"

"Confined." She closed her eyes. "I am using the last of my powers to be able to talk to you." Her image contorted and then turned back to normal, as if I was looking at a T.V. with bad reception.

"Again, where are you?" I was getting impatient.

"I-I don't know." She stuttered. Watching a goddess loose her cool was kind of sad. "I was on my way to the Underworld when-" She frowned hard trying to remember. "I don't remember..." She whispered. "You have to get me out of here, and soon."

"Where am I supposed to look? Can't you draw me a map or something?" I insisted.

"The only thing I know is that I am not longer in my home." She said miserably.

"Oh, okay. That just leaves the rest of the world!" I snorted. Then her image started to fade until it seemed like I was talking to myself.

"Mom!" I turned around to see if she was still with me. Not only Hecate's image began to solve, but also the whole place where I was. Everything turned pitch black, I couldn't even see the floor where I was standing.

"MOM!" I shouted.

"No, it's Nico." He said with a smirk.

"Wha-" Then I noticed I was back at camp, and on top of that I was laid on the ground. I sat down and rubbed my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Will Solace asked as he held my arm and pulled me on my feet.

"Yeah..." My head was spinning, but I was sure that what had just happened had definitely been real.

"So instead of meeting us like you were supposed to, you just decided to take a nap in the middle of the road." Nico said with a raised eyebrow.

I looked around in case someone was watching, and then I grabbed both of them and pulled them closer.

"I think I know where to start looking." I whispered.

"Let's not talk about this here. This way." Nico said while pulling me by my wrist. "I know a safer place. If by any chance a real traitor is around, he would be able to listen."

"This is your idea of a safe place?" Will asked after we arrived to the 'safer place'. "This is not safer. It's more like safe-ish."

We stood at the entrance of the Hades cabin. It was completely black with torches at the entrance. The fire in them was green.

"I'm the only son of Hades, genius. Would you suggest going to your over crowded cabin, Will?" He retorted.

"Fine." Then we both entered the cabin, which seemed more like a haunted house. Then again, Nico designed it.

"Make yourselves at home." He said proudly while guiding us to some skeleton chairs in the middle of the place.

"Right. Just like home..." I said. Nico shot me a look. "Just say whatever your clue is so that way you can leave faster. I'm not used to having big crowds in here."

He slumped into a throne like chair and instantly a glass of water appeared in his hands. He looked just like the king of the place, which made us the servants.

"Crowd?" Will asked. "We are only three people in-" But I kicked him before he could finish that sentence. The last thing we need right now is an angry prince of the dead.

"Okay, when I was on my way to meet you..." And I told them all about the crossroad that I had seen. I also included my little chat with mom.

"Why did you take a detour? We were freezing our asses waiting for you!" Nico scolded.

"That's all you got from all that I just said? Focus!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Fine, fine." Nico waved his hands casually. "So she was heading to the Underworld? Maybe we should pay dad a visit."

"Wait." Will held up his hand. "We can't just barge into your dad's palace like that. He is really picky on who can enter and stuff."

"You're right..." Nico meditated about the options. "Well, I suppose it will be just Jia and me going."

"What? How come she gets to go but not me?" Will dropped his shoulders.

"First of all, Hades is my dad. Second of all, we all know Hecate is like this," He twisted two of his fingers together. "with my dad and Persephone. Besides, it will be just for a moment."

"Have it your way then..." Will gave up. "But be careful, guys. Remember that we're not allowed to leave camp until the day after tomorrow. If you get caught it will only make Jia look more suspicious."

"Yes mom." Nico teased him. Will just ignored him.

"We should go to bed now. It's really late and we need the energy if we are teaching Jia basic sword fighting."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me." Will winked at me. "See you tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

Next morning was no joke.

"Wake up!" Someone shouted in my ear. I fought to keep my eyes closed.

"I don't think she plans on waking up." Another voice said. "Do your thing, mermaid boy."

Then I heard a smacking sound.

"Ouch! You don't know how to take a joke, Percy. Just wake her up."

A splash of salt water fell on me. A splash? Sorry, I meant a tsunami. I shot up and wiped my face. It was still dark.

"What time is it?" I groaned. Percy, Nico, and Will were staring down on me, laughing.

"Morning." Nico said simply.

"This is not morning!" I laid back and covered my head with my arms. "This is cruelty!"

"Do you want another bath?" Percy smiled slyly.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I surrendered.

"I have a question, Jia." Will tilted his head. "Why are you sleeping outside your cabin?"

"Oh, right." I remembered. "My cabin has confined themselves and they don't let anyone in or out. Apparently, me included." I rubbed my aching neck.

"Okay then" Will clapped. "Chop, chop girl. We have training to do."

They practically dragged me to the training grounds.

"Welcome to sword fighting 101. My name is coach di Angelo." He had aviator glasses on and an orange whistled hung around his neck. "These are my assistants Solace and Jackson." He pointed at the other two.

Will and Percy rolled their eyes but allowed "coach di Angelo" to continue.

"First thing first." He pulled something from an old looking wooden trunk. "Do you know what this is?"

I looked at Percy and Will in a is-this-guy-serious way. Then nodded in a believe-it-or-not way.

"Well, Ms. Li?" He called.

"A really big butter knife." I answered sarcastically. "Of course I know what a sword is, idiot."

He blew his orange whistle. "Language!"

I walked over and grabbed the sword from his hands. I gave it a few swings but concluded that this wasn't the right one for me.

We spent the next half hour trying and swinging swords to find one that fitted me.

"What if she's not a sword fighter? Have you tried archery?" Will said while he rested under the sun. A few cameras here and there and this could have turned into the next Abercrombie and Fitch advertising shoot.

"Look at those hands. She's meant for a sword." Percy shook his head. "Or maybe..."

Percy stood from the grass and started to look through the trunk. When he finally found what he was looking for, he raised his head with a triumphant smile.

"How about this?" He tossed it at me.

"A spear?" I asked.

"That was Achilles' spear, the one he used to kill prince Hector during the Trojan War." Percy explained, and they have this laying around as if they had millions to spear.

I swung the spear a couple of times. Somehow, it felt as if it had always belonged with me.

"Perfect." I looked at my new weapon adoringly.

"Now we go to the second stage. But before we start..." He walked to me and placed duct tape over my mouth. "Just in case you're tempted to use your charm speaking powers. Percy, take over from here, I need some rest."

"Okay." Percy agreed. "First of all, you need to hold a strong stance..."

He kept telling me a bunch or rules and tips about fighting, but it was as if I had always known them. I understood easily and was able to follow the class.

But when it was time to fight, that was a complete different story.

"Ready?" Percy asked. He had his bronze sword ready to rip through my bones. "Go!"

I don't know had it happened, but in less than a second my spear had been thrown ten feet away and I was kissing the ground.

Nico and Will were rolling on the ground while laughing hysterically.

"Rematch." I tried to say through the duct tape while picking my spear from the floor.

"That's what I was hoping for." Percy retook his stance. "Go!"

Like the first time, Percy came running ready to take a swing. I was able to block it with tip of my spear and knock him down with the shaft. I was about to stab him (not for real, of course) while he laid on the floor, but he rolled over and I hit nothing but grass.

He stood up with a quick leg movement and tried to attack me from behind while my weapon was still stuck to the ground. I threw myself on my knees to avoid his attack and all I felt was the wind he created with his swing. I grabbed the spear and turned around while standing up.

"I win." Percy smiled. He was standing in front of me while his sword rested behind my neck.

I smiled, or at least tried.

The tip of my spear was pressed under his chin.

"Fair enough." He dropped his weapon and so did I. "It's a tie."

I pointed the tape in my mouth and tapped my foot impatiently.

"Oh right." He realized. He grabbed one of the corners and said,

"I'll just pull it quickly, like a band aid. A bigger and stronger band aid." But instead of pulling on it, he called Nico. "This was your idea coach, you take it off."

"What a girl." Nico muttered while walking over and grabbed the same corner Percy had before. "One, Two, Three!"

_RIP!_

The moment the tape came off I landed my fist on Nico's left cheek.

"I knew it." Percy laughed.

"What was that for?" Nico complained while rubbing his cheek.

"You think that hurt? Try putting duct tape in your mouth. I'm pretty damn sure my lips are still glued to the one you just ripped off."

"You did great, Jia." Will compliment.

"Thanks." I slumped under the shade of tree, far away from my personal trainers. My whole body felt like it had just been ran over by a truck. My hands where dirty and so was my face. Thank the gods I had really short hair, or else it would have ended up like a dirty mop.

"Here." Someone pressed a cold bottle of water against my cheek.

"Oh, it's you guys." Travis and Connor were smiling down at me.

"Ready for your big quest?" One of them asked.

"No, but who ever listens to my opinion anyway?" I said while opening the bottle and emptying the content on the grass.

"Hey! I had to pay for that." Travis snatched the bottle form my hands.

"Please, I'm not stupid enough to drink something you guys gave me."

"Yeah, I wouldn't accept it either." Connor shrugged. "But we came for something more important."

Connor sat next to me while Travis stood in front of us, covering us with his back.

"Travis and I were walking on the beach this morning, you know, looking for clues and stuff. Then," He searched for something in his pocket. "we found this."

He held a small object carefully with both hands.

"Is that a necklace?" Jia inspected it. The small bronze chain held a delicate heart pendant. "Where have I seen this before?"

"Um, Jia? You have one just like this one." Travis smiled at me. I took my hand to my neck and sure enough there was mine.

"How did you guys notice it? I always hide it beneath my shirt." I asked.

"We can see you valuables even before we get to know your name." Connor answered with unsettling seriousness.

"It is pretty similar to mine, but it's impossible." I took my necklace off and opened the pendant carefully. "Look, if you open mine, you can see a small picture of me and-"

"A small girl that looks just like you, but smaller?" Travis finished. "Like I said, just like this one."

"That can't be..." I snatched the necklace that the boys founded in the beach and compared it to mine. "They are...identical." For a moment there I lost my voice.

Impossible.

"It has to be some kind of mistake." I said frantically. "The only necklace that was just like mine belonged to the girl in the picture next to me, my little sister Lin." A huge knot was forming in my throat.

"Okay, calm down. I mean, it's hardly a possibility since your sister is not here, but it doesn't mean it's impossible." Connor said.

"Connor." I looked at him dead serious. "My sister died. Three years ago. She was buried along with the goddamned necklace."

The Stoll brothers looked at each other and panicked.

"O gods." He placed his hand on top of mine. "I'm sorry Jia, we didn't know."

"It's fine, Connor. No one does." I answered. "What I want to know is what the hell is this doing here." I held up the other necklace.

"We're not sure, but it's better that we were the ones to find it. You would have been in serious troubles if, gods forbid, Drew happened to stumble upon it."

"Yeah, thanks guys." I smiled at them.

They left short after that since they were running late for class. I decided to stay behind.

_What is this doing here? Sis, you are dead, right?_


	8. Chapter 8

_"Sis, sis!" Lin called from the floor, where she was playing with her dolls._

_"What is it?" I sat next to her. Her big eyes were enlightened with excitement._

_"Look." She took a deep breath and extended her hands in front of her. The dolls in front of her began to shake lightly, and then slowly began to float. Just like magic..._

_"That's amazing!" I ruffled her hair. She smiled at me warmly._

_"Right?" She stared while her toys orbited around her like the planets orbit the sun._

_Yes, she was just like the sun. _

_"How did you do it?" I poked one of the dolls._

_She pulled me closer and whispered to my ear,_

_"Magic."_

_I tickled her until she was laughing so hard her tears came out._

_"You're lying!" I laughed with her._

_"I'm not!" She grabbed my hands and climbed on top of me. "I learned from someone!"_

_"From who?" I looked at her curiously. Her eyes turned soft and she looked right into my eyes, as if I already knew the answer._

_"From mom, silly." She giggled._

_"Who?"_

_Then the whole house began to shake violently. The furniture fell around us and the roof began to crack. _

_I covered my ten-year-old sister with both of my arms, but something began to pull her away from me._

_"NO!" I tightened my grip around her small arms, but it was useless._

_"JIA! LIN!" My father shouted from downstairs. I could hear him running up the stairs as fast as he could._

_"Jia!" Lin whimpered. "Help!"_

_But it was too late. One second later, an explosion of light flooded the room, throwing me hard against the wall. The impact had knocked the wind out of my lungs. I had only seen a small fraction of the light, but I felt as if my insides were burning._

_"G-give her b-back to me..." I said as loud as I could. "Give L-Lin b-back..." _

_The last thing I remember was that cold voice saying,_

_"I took something precious from you, but don't worry. We will meet soon, dear." _

_When I woke up, my sister's body laid lifeless inches from me. If you have ever felt your heart being torn apart, then multiply it by a thousand and then you'll know how I felt._

_Next week my sister's funeral was held. They said a gas leak provoked a huge explosion and that Lin had been a victim of the unfortunate event. Yes, that what happened, a gas explosion. That's it. I repeated it a thousand times until that idea was stuck to my brain. There is no such a thing as magic..._

_When I glanced at my sister's body, all I could see was lost hope. She was taken from me. That woman took her..._

_No._

_An explosion killed her. Yes, that was easier to believe._

_Just before closing the casket, I attached something to Lin's hands. A small bronze necklace identical to the one I always wore._

_"I'm sorry Lin, I wasn't able to stop it. I didn't protected you when you needed me the most, I-" I stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry."_

"Jia." I heard a voice in the distance. "JIA!"

"W-what?" I snapped out of it.

"You have been staring at that plate like it was going to tell you where to find your mom." Will smiled. Then his eyes looked worried. "Are you crying?"

"Oh, no! Of course not!" I wiped a tear from my cheek. "So what were we talking about?"

"Nico just told you that you guys will leaving after we finish lunch." He repeated what apparently had already been said.

"Yeah, I remember." I pushed my plate hurriedly. "I will go find him now. See ya!" Then I ran before he could say anything.

"There you are." I said as I walked to Nico. He was standing next to his cabin while waxing his sword.

"Hey." He greeted without looking away from his work.

"Are you set?" I asked.

"Yeah." He stood up and put on his black leather jacket. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked me.

"Why?" I touched my face. Was I still crying?

He took a few steps closer to me. I felt like his dark eyes could penetrate to my thoughts. Then he noticed how closed we were and quickly stepped back. Her face was a light shade of pink.

"I don't know. You seem different. Somehow sad." He looked away from me. Was he shy? "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm perfect." I said as confident as I could.

"Okay. Don't tell me." Nico turned around. "Let's go to my dad's then."

"So how do we get there?" I looked over his shoulder. "Want me to call a cab or..."

"We shadow travel, idiot." Nico rolled his eyes like 'shadow traveling' was the obvious answer.

"Gee, why didn't I think of that?" I said.

**-TIME LAPS-**

"That was different, and by different I meant completely freaky." I wasn't sure what I saw while in the shadow, but it sent shivers down my back. I still had the hair on my arms standing. "So this is Hades' palace."

The place was so hot my eyes were burning. It looked just like Nico's cabin, but bigger and creepier. And we were only at the front door. _So this is the Underworld, huh? _

Except for the lava and fire that seemed to come out of nowhere, the land of the dead seemed pretty dull. Souls, ghost, and other creatures I can't even describe walked around freely. Far below I could barely see a river that divided the whole land.

"That's the River Styx. Awesome right?" Nico bragged. Then he pushed me behind an enormous bone pillar. "Now listen carefully. If we meet dad he is NOT going to be happy." He whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"There's no time. Let's just hope we meet up with Persephone instead of my father. Follow me quietly." He pressed a finger to his lips in a 'shush' mimic.

I nodded once.

We crept through the palace's hallways as if we were intruders. Every time we stumbled upon the un-dead security guards, Nico would whisper a few words in ancient Greek and the guards just kept walking. Or floating, if they were ghosts.

"Here we are." He said when we got to the Throne room. "Persephone is usually around here. Just stay put until I give you the sign. Then you follow me inside. Got it?"

"Got it." I repeated firmly.

Nico crawled to the other side of the hallway and peeked into the room.

"What are we waiting for?" Someone asked behind me.

"Shush! We have to wait for the signal-" Then I realized there was not a third person in the group. I turned slowly and almost peed on myself.

"Jesus!" I jumped startled.

"It's Hades, dear, and I believe you're in my property." He scanned me with his eyes. "You have five seconds to tell me why you're here and maybe, and that's one big maybe, I will let you go."

He wore leather pants and jacket, but no shirt. He had a long messy hair and huge combat boots. He looked more like a retired rock star than the king of the Underworld. The scary things were his eyes, which were completely black except for a tiny red pupil.

"Sir, I mean lord, I just-" This was my first time meeting a god besides my mom, and lucky me it just happened to be Hades. "I came with Nico."

His features darkened and fire began to spread through his body.

"That brat is here?" He said through his gritted teeth. "NICO DI ANGELO! BRING YOUR LITTLE ASS HERE BEFORE I GO AND GET YOU MYSELF."

Nico slowly appeared from behind a pillar.

What a coward.

"Dad! You're looking great! Have you lost any weight?"

His dad walked slowly towards him.

"I have a small question for you, son." He asked in a calmed voice.

"Yes?" Nico answered while looking at the floor.

"Didn't I asked you to be a nice brat and feed Cerberus while I was taking care of some business?"

"Yes."

Then Hades walked to the closest window that was covered with a dusty, red velvet curtain.

"Then how in MY STUPID BROTHER'S NAME DID YOU MANAGED TO DO THIS!" The fire in his arms had expanded through his whole body and I had to take a few steps back to avoid a third degree burn.

With just a glance he burned the curtain and pointed to the outside. On the other side of the palace, a huge tower (or what used to be a huge tower) had been completely reduced to ruins. A three-headed dog bounced happily over the ruble as if he had just drank a whole bottle of tequila. Seriously.

"WELL?" Hades demanded for an explanation.

"I know how bad it looks, father, but Cerberus seemed really down so I may have spiked his food with-"

Hades laughed so hard the walls trembled.

"You spiked it? Look, kid, I know you've got balls, but if that means that I'm going to have a drunk Rottweiler turning my palace to dust I-"

"Don't be so hard on him, Hades." A beautiful woman materialized next to the death god. It was Persephone, no doubt. She had long, dark hair that contrasted against her pale skin. She had multicolored, but lifeless eyes. She placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Don't get in the way of my parenting, woman." He said without taking his eyes off Nico.

"It's been so long since he visited." She smiled. Yeah, if I was trapped here for eternity, I would also be desperate for some company. Hades seemed like a piece of work.

"Oh, and he brought a girl!"

She skipped over to me and grabbed my hands. She smelled like a weird combination of flowers and rain. Her kaleidoscope-like eyes were fixed on mine.

"A daughter of Hecate, none the less." She smiled. "You have the same eyes as your mother. She and I are such good friends!"

"She is lucky then." I smiled as well.

"Oh, please. You're too kind." She replied.

Hades turned abruptly and studied me from head to toes.

"Indeed you are Hecate's." He concluded. "I know I gave her a permanent free pass to come down here, but now their kids are showing up too? When did my palace tuned into a damn tourist attraction?"

Hades scuffed and took a couple of breaths. His flames slowly began to dissipate until they were completely gone.

"So, what is your business here?"


	9. Chapter 9

"My mom has gone missing, sir." I said firmly. "She told me in a dream that she was supposed to meet you here on the day she disappeared but she can't remember what happened."

"Hecate is missing? Oh, my." Persephone seemed genuinely worried.

"Hm, yes. She came a couple of days ago but..." Hades rubbed his chin. "That's odd. I can't remember. How about you, dear?" He asked his wife.

"I just remember her walking in and then...that's it." She agreed.

Once again the floor began to shake and Hades exploded in fire.

"WHO DARES TO TRAMPLE WITH MY MEMORY?" He shouted so loud that Nico and I had to cover our ears.

"That's what we're trying to find out, dad." Nico tried to calm his father. "And when we do, I will make him pay."

Nico sounded desperate to please his dad. Either he was trying to make him forget about the dog incident, or he wanted to prove himself worthy of being Hades' son.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you, son." Hades went back to normal. "Go, and the next time I see you I hope it is as a human and not as a ghost."

Wow, was that concern I perceived from Hades?

"With you here, my work is reduced by a third. I could use your ass around here." He smirked.

"Yes, father." Nico did a small bow with his head. Hades looked one last time at me before vanishing into the shadows.

"A word of advice before you leave, children." Persephone said. "If our memories were truly erased, then your opponent must be really strong. I've never heard of a power capable of wiping a god's memory clean, except for the River Styx."

Nico and I exchanged looks.

"Thanks Persephone, we'll keep that in mind." Nico nodded at her direction. "Let's go, Jia."

"Thank you." I did a small bow at Persephone and followed Nico.

When we were almost at the exit, I noticed Nico hadn't said a single word since we left. His eyes were darker than usual and filled with determination. His fists were clenched tightly.

"Hey," I halted and grabbed his shoulder.

"What?" He turned to me with his jet black eyes.

"We'll find the culprit, okay? You will make your dad happy." I tried to say as soothingly as I could. I'm not good at the whole comforting business. Nico averted his eyes from mine.

"I know we will, stupid." He said. "I just, I don't know. When it comes to my father, I lose all my confidence. Sometime I feel like he has no expectations for me, you know? What if I really fail?"

"Look, Nico." I tried to come up with something to say. "It's not like he will cut all blood ties with you if that happens. Besides, I know what it feels like to fail when your family needs you the most. They will still be family."

Nico cracked a smile.

"You seem pretty confident for someone who has the whole camp against her."

"That's cause I am." Not. Then I remembered something really important.

"Nico, wait here. I'll be right back." Then I ran back into the palace.

"Jia!" I heard him call, but I kept running.

When I thought no one was looking I took a deep breath and called,

"LORD HADES!"

Seconds later, I felt a chill run through my whole body. He's here.

"I warn you girl. I'm in a horrible mood right now." He said coldly.

"I just have one question." I lowered my voice tone so I could sound a little bit more humble. "Do you remember every single person that has died?"

"Are you making fun of me?" He frowned. "Of course I do. What do you take me for?"

"Um, yeah, sorry." I looked searched through my pocket and pulled out the necklace Travis and Connor found. "Do you know if that girl next to me is really, um...dead? Her name is Lin."

"She's not dead." He said without hesitation and without looking at the picture. My stomach sank.

"Are you sure?" I insisted.

"Are you saying that I'm wrong? You have five seconds to disappear from my face before I reduce you to ashes. If you weren't Hecate's daughter..." I didn't stick around to hear the end of that sentence.

_She's alive? How? I saw her body with my own two eyes; I touched her cold hands before she was buried. Didn't I?_

I dashed through the hallways like my feet were on fire, but just before turning the next corner I bumped into someone.

"Nico!" I rubbed my forehead. "Were you following me?"

"Of course I was. What were you thinking when you ran off like that? You could have been seriously hurt!"

"Were you worried about me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That's not the point here!" His faced turned completely red. "You're impossible."

Then he raised his hand. From one of his fingers dangled my sister's necklace. "You dropped this."

I snatched it as fast as I could and placed it back in my pocket.

"Let's just go." I said as I walked to the exit. Nico caught up with me.

"Who is she?" He asked while looking to the front.

"Who?" I asked.

"The girl. The one you asked my father if she was dead." He said.

"Not only were you following me, you were also eavesdropping?"

"Do not change the subject." He looked at me with a hint of hurt in his eyes. "You think we don't notice how little you trust us? Stop hiding everything from the people who are trying to help you."

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. I finally averted my eyes and sighted.

"Wait till we reach camp. I promise I will tell everything I know." I placed my right hand over my heart.

"Can't wait." He smirked. "Ready for shadow traveling?"

"Never, but let's just get this over with." I closed my eyes.

Unlike the last time we shadow traveled, I felt Nico's arm around my shoulders. He was holding me tightly against him.

_Weird boy..._I giggled.

**-While Nico and Jia are in the Underworld...-**

The Stoll brothers and Will were hanging out at the beach while waiting for Jia and Nico to return. While Will studied some Apollonian hymns, Travis and Connor rested comfortably on the sand.

"Booooring." Connor complained. They had already finished their daily quote of pranks and jokes to the other campers. "When is Jia coming back?"

Will looked up from his books and said,

"Someone is excited to see her..."

Connor blushed a little.

"That's no it." he murmured.

"Shut up." Travis threw a handful of sand at Will.

"Knock it off! I wasn't even talking to you."

"Guys, guys!" Pollux walked into the beach.

"What's up, Pollux." Will said casually.

"Listen to this. Looks like Drew noticed Jia is not around and plans on telling Chiron. We have to cover up for her." He said.

"You guys stay here and distract Drew. Pollux and I will warn the others." Will stood up and jogged back to camp. Pollux followed him close behind.

"Hey, Con." Travis pointed his with head. "Looks who's coming."

"Just like clockwork." Smiled Connor.

"Where is she?" Drew asked furiously as she walked to the twins.

"Oh, hello Drew." Travis said curtly. "I'm great thanks for asking."

"Good gods. I thought you Aphrodite kids were all about common etiquette." Connor shook his head with fake disappointment.

"Look, you little clones-" Drew gritted her perfect teeth.

"You know what, Travis? I'm getting sick of this whole 'clones' business." Connor interrupted her. "I mean, we're not even twins."

"I am as upset as you are bro." Travis agreed. "Everybody knows I'm taller."

"YOU LISTEN TO ME, IDIOTS!" Drew finally snapped.

"Wow, chill out beauty queen." Connor snorted. "You know what's your problem? Tell her, Trav."

Drew was turning as red as a tomato.

"The thing with you, _Drew dear_." Travis began. "Is that you are pretty on the outside, but ugly on the inside."

"Which makes you horrendous on both sides." Connor finished with a smile.

Drew's jaw dropped open. She didn't even know what to say.

"Oh, right!" Travis snapped his fingers. "Did you come here to ask us something?"

"I, um, yeah, but-" Drew didn't even finish her sentence. She squealed, stomped her feet and turned around. "I'll get you for this Stoll jerks!" Then she ran away.

"Always a pleasure, Drew!" Travis waved. "Be careful not to get eaten by some monster! Or do. I don't care."

"Nice girl, isn't she?" Connor added before they both fell on the sand, laughing hysterically.


	10. Chapter 10

"So what is it that you wanted to tell us, Jia?" Percy asked. As I promised Nico, I gathered everyone to explain everything clearly. The safest place to talk was a cabin, so once again we were all sitting at Nico's.

"Jia?" Pollux asked. Yes, I called him too. Butch and the Stoll brothers were there as well.

I glanced at Nico nervously.

_Is this really a good idea?_ I tried to ask with my eyes. He nodded once, urging me to go on.

"Okay guys, listen up." I cleared my throat. I began by telling them about Lin and her apparently fake death. I also mentioned every dream I've had of my mother and finished by telling them about the visit to the Underworld. I even included the black fog I saw over Will and Nico's bodies when they almost died in the empousai attack.

"You were really holding out on us." Connor looked disappointed.

"She just met us." Annabelle stood up for me. "How can you expect her to trust us completely? Besides, we've all got our secrets."

Travis and Connor nodded, but they didn't looked convinced at all.

"So do you think your sister has something to do with all this?" Percy asked.

"Yes. No. Probably?" I leaned my head on the backrest of the chair. "Jesus, I need serious vacations."

"Don't we all." Butch snorted.

"You also said something erased Hades and Persephone's memories." Will said.

"And Hecate's." Nico added from his throne. He was fully splattered over his huge chair. He had a leg spread over one of the armrests and a glass of some I-hope-it's-not-booze drink.

"Maybe they had a kick-ass pool party in the Styx?" Connor offered.

"Yeah, sure! Maybe they also had a barbeque along with it! I bet they just freaking PARADED into the river!" I shouted hysterically.

The whole group stared at me with their mouths wide open.

"Sorry. I'm having a breakdown here." I tried to breath deep and even to calm my nerves. I fanned my face with both hands. Yeah, this is how I usually got during one of my "episodes".

"Someone please give her some tranquilizers." Travis chuckled.

"Guys, focus!" Annabeth slammed her hands against the armrests of her chair. "Tomorrow we're leaving for the quest and we still don't have a clue of where to start."

Percy placed a hand on her shoulder. "I agree with Annabeth." he said.

"That's a shocker." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Grow up, will ya?" Percy retorted. "Let's just start with what we've got. So far we know that the culprit is messing around with memories."

"Godly memories." Butch added.

"That's right. He made everyone forget about meeting him."

"Or her. It could be a girl." Annabeth said. "Maybe an angry minor god?"

"Why would a minor god kidnap another minor god? No offence, Jia." Connor said.

"None taken." I replied. "But you have a point. What other options do we have?"

"An Olympian?" Will said. "Or maybe a titan?" His voice had a hint of worry when he said the last word.

"Now that you mention it, who are Hecate's parents?" Annabeth frowned. Her gray eyes had a glint of knowledge in them.

"The titans Perses and Asteria." I answered automatically.

"Perses. The titan of destruction." Percy smiled a little. "Isn't that convenient."

"But we can't be sure it's them, and since when do they have the power to erase memories? There's someone else behind this." Nico said.

He is right. Even in Perses has some hand in this, someone must be helping him. Maybe there is a spy?

"I bet there is a traitor in camp. How else could those empousai get in our grounds?" Pollux read my mind.

That night I could barely sleep. Tomorrow was the quest and we had no idea where to go first. Not to mention our lack of clues. What if it was really a titan? I mean, I've never faced one before but "titan" sound like a big shot.

I slipped out from my tent, which was situated next to the Hermes cabin (courtesy of Annabeth since I have no place to sleep in.), and looked around to find some signs of life. Sure enough, they were there. I heard light steps jogging down the dirt path that leaded to the beach. I waited until I could not hear the steps any longer and knocked on the Hermes cabin door.

"Yeah?" Travis opened the door just a few inches. His hair was standing up in every direction on one of his eyes was half closed. Close behind was Connor, who yawned loudly. "Who is it?" he asked while scratching his head with one hand and with the other he leaned against Travis.

I could here a bunch of groans and complains coming from inside the cabin.

"Jia? What are you doing here?" Travis asked. Now both of his eyes were closed and I wasn't quite sue he was awake. "It's past curfew. Try not to get eaten by the harpies. Night night." He began to close the door but I stopped it with a foot.

"What?" Travis half whispered half shouted.

"I heard someone walking to the beach. Maybe it's the traitor we're trying to find?" I answered. With those words the usual Stoll spark came back to the boys' eyes.

"So what are we waiting for?" Connor smiled.

The night was unusually cold and the running through the woods didn't helped.

"Stop." Travis whispered and restrained me with an arm. We were so close to the beach now that I could here the sound of the waves crashing. I tried to focus my eyes on the shore to find the suspect. With a lot of effort I made out a small silhouette close to the water.

"There." I pointed. "Lets go a bit closer."

"Just a sec." answered Connor. Suddenly, he reached into the inside of his boot and took out a bronze dagger. Travis reached under his shirt and a crossbow appeared out of nowhere.

"Wow. Guys. Did I miss assassination 101?" I asked while wondering if it was possible that those weapons could fit where they were hidden.

"Not your fault. The inscriptions for the class start next month." Travis patted my shoulder. I'm still not sure if he was actually serious...

"Whatever. Lets just go."

We all crawled with our whole bodies pressed against the ground. The silhouette was getting clearer as we came closer. Then it turned around in a way that the moonlight exposed the face completely. _Her_ face completely.

"Isn't that-" Travis whispered, but I stood up and ran straight to the person.

"Drew?" I asked. The girl turned around slowly. Her pretty features looked stern and her eyes were dark. I could hear the Stoll brothers running our way.

"Drew?" Connor gasped dramatically. Then he chuckled lightly. "Sorry, I can't even pretend I'm surprised."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, and then something in her hand caught my attention. It was a small blue-ish sphere, like some kind of pearl. As I looked closer, I noticed there were three of them. "And what are those?"

"Are those Persephone's pearls?" Travis frowned. Drew hid her hand behind her back and glared at us. "None of your business." She spat.

"Where were you planning to go?" Connor pointed a small wooden boat that was tied to the shore. One of the paddles was laid next to Drew's feet. "Looks like someone is trying to visit a certain god of the dead and she doesn't plan on coming out alone."

"Drew." I tried to focus my energy into my voice, but she just laughed.

"Are you seriously trying to charm speak your way into my mind? Well, I've got news for you, honey. Your powers don't work on other charm speakers."

Shit.

"That's right, you amateur. Just take my advice and stay out of this. This world was not made for weaklings like you, _Jia._" That last syllable came out with as much disgust as they come.

"Right, but it was definitely made for little traitor pageant queens." I rolled my eyes. "Now you have lots of explaining to do. Chiron would be delighted to hear about this."

Drew threw her head back and burst in laughter. "Please, brat. I'm with another group now. A much more powerful one. I couldn't care less about Chiron and this joke of a camp he runs."

"You'll come with me to see Chiron, even if I have to drag you and your ego over there." I reached into a small bag attached to my waist and pulled out a small golden stick. With a small tap it transformed into my adored Achilles' spear.

"Uh, Jia? No offense there but you have trained for, like, one day." Travis warned me from behind.

"Well, I don't see you guys doing anything about it."

"Sounds like a dare to me." Connor smirked. "All right, Drew. You're going down!" And he ran past me like a bullet towards Drew.

Then I saw it again.

The black fog.

It was slowly climbing up Connor's feet and it turned darker every centimeter he got closer to Drew. I don't know why, but a cold shiver ran down my back and I knew something was wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

"Connor! STOP!" I shouted while I ran to catch up with him. I could hear Travis shouting from behind me, but I couldn't make out what he was trying to say. In front of me I saw Drew with some kind of stick in her hand; a bow, to be precise. The strange thing about it was the arrow. The iron tip seemed to be a dark shade of green and strange fumes were emanating from it.

Then I understood what Travis was screaming.

"GET DOWN!" He shouted once again. "THAT'S NO ORDINARY BOW, IT'S-"

But it was too late. I heard Drew letting go of the weapon's string and the arrow going straight toward us. The fog around Connor was so thick I could hardly see his face anymore.

"CONNOR YOU IDIOT!" And I pushed him out of the way with my shoulder. We both fell sideways into the sand with a loud "thug".

"Ouch..." Connor rubbed his head. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when a bloody scream came from behind us. We turned around at the same time.

"TRAVIS!" Connor shouted and the next second he was already next to his brother. I couldn't tell if it was actually Travis. All I could see was a cloud of black fog. I looked back at Drew, but she was already a silhouette in the water.

"Travis, look at me man." Connor held his brother's face.

The arrow had missed us, but it had slashed Travis in the leg. It didn't go through him, but the skin around his calf was turning bluish. He had his eyes tightly shut and his teeth greeted. Strange heaving sounds were climbing up his throat.

"Connor, go look for help. I'll take care of Tra-" but I stopped on my tracks. A strange numbness began to take over my arm, followed by a small burning sensation. The pain became stronger and stronger and before I knew it I was kneeled in the sand gasping for air.

"Jia?" Connor. "Oh gods." He covered his mouth. "Your arm...you were hit too!"

"C-Connor, go f-find..." I tried to say, but the burning was overwhelming my brain. A tear rolled down my cheek, but I turned my face to the sand to hide it. I could hear Connor running desperately towards the camp, and while he was gone Travis and I were left alone.

Seriously, I had never felt such a physical pain before. I took a glance at my arm and I immediately regretted it. It wasn't as bad as Travis' leg, but it was enough to make me wanna puke on myself.

"T-Trav?" I tried to call out. He groaned in return. If I was in agony, I didn't want to know what he was going through. "Listen, we'll be o-okay, you h-hear me? You have to calm down or the poison will spread f-faster." I explained in vain. His breathing was so loud I could hear it as if he was next to me. "Travis, CALM DOWN!" I said with the last of my charm speaking powers. Apparently it worked because his breathing slowed down. On the other hand, I was hyperventilating. Was it because of the pain?

No.

Right now I was scared to death. Or scared _of_ death, actually.

Then what I thought impossible happened. The pain grew stronger. At this point, I was considering chewing my arm off. I was crying hard now, and I didn't give a damn.

"Guys, hurry! They are over here!" I heard Connor's voice. "JUST MOVE!" The despair in his voice was heart breaking. _It' okay, Con, _I wanted to say, but words wouldn't come out anymore.

"You guys take a look at Travis, I'll check Jia." Will's melodic voice commanded. Seconds later, a pair of cold hands touched my forehead. He tried to touch my arm, but I screamed so hard he didn't even think of touching it again.

"What is wrong with them?" Annabeth asked. She was sitting next to Travis.

"This is not good..." Will murmured. "It's Hydra poison."

I heard a joint gasp from everyone. Just great...

"What do we do?" Shouted Percy. "Come on, Will...".

"I-I don't know..." Will answered back.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT." Nico snapped. "THINK!" Up until now I hadn't noticed he was here as well.

"Shut up, Nico! I'm trying here. Maybe..." Then he stood up. "I got it! I'll give dad a call! Here, Nico. Feed her ambrosia while I call for backup."

"Will he really show up?" Annabeth ask.

"He better..." Will replied. Then he turned to the sky and shouted. "DAD! I NEED YOU!"

"Jia, eat this." Nico pressed a piece of something to my mouth, but the delicious smell made me so sick I spat it out. "Listen, Jia. Don't you die on me." He urged. I felt like he was holding my hand so tight it was going numb, but then again, maybe it was just the poison.

"Where is Apollo?" Percy asked angrily. "Maybe this can help a bit." Suddenly, I felt a rush of water flowing on top of my injured arm. The pain went away for a second, but it came back as fast as it left. "The poison is already inside them. Water won't help." Percy concluded.

Will tried once again.

"DAD" He shouted louder than before. "Remember that time I covered for you while you went on a date with some girl? WELL YOU OWE ME ONE!"

For a second, I thought that wouldn't work. I was wrong. A huge flash of light flooded the sky, making it look like it was day time, and a small earthquake shook the beach.

"Well, hello there son." An impossibly irresistible voice greeted. "I thought you had forgotten about that, er, incident." He chuckled lightly.

"No time for jokes, dad. Heal my friends, I beg you." He lowered his head in sign of respect. The others did the same.

"Alright, alright." He said lightly. "You know I can't resist flattery. Lets take a look at your girlfriend and the other brat."

Light steps walked toward me, and when I saw the face of the god, I thought I had died and went to heaven. He was as handsome as Will multiplied by a million. His perfect tan matched his beach looks and his dirty blond hair fell playfully over his forehead.

"This is Hydra poison, kids." Apollo's voice didn't had a trace of joking any more. ",and that is one of Heracles' arrows. Everyone knows Heracles arrows are covered in Hydra poison. How in the world did you..." his voice trailed off. "Never mind, first things first."

He put a hand on top of my eyes and sang an unrecognizable yet beautiful hymn. As the song went by, a pain began to subside until it was completely gone. Now all that was left was a horrible exhaustion and an urge to vomit right there. He did the same with Travis, but he was so tired he passed out immediately.

"Well, my work here is done. Aren't I the best dad ever?" He ruffled Will's hair.

"Yes, dad. Amazing." Will smiled while rolling his eyes.

"Thanks, Apollo." Connor kneeled in front of the god.

"Anything for Will." He winked. "Oh, but before I go, how did you managed to get that arrow?"

"Drew, a daughter of Aphrodite, attacked us with it and the bow. Then she ran for it." Connor explained while he pointed in the direction she had gone.

"Impossible. I took care of that bow millennia ago" Apollo shook his head.

"What do you mean by 'I took care of it'?" Will asked.

"As you may have heard, son, archery is kind of my thing" He said proudly. "It's natural that Heracles' bow came to my hands at some point, and when it finally did, I gave it as a present to Hades in order to keep it safe in the Underworld. It's a deadly weapon."

"So you sent it were thousands of millions of monsters are just dying to get revenge?" Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, not my best idea I have to admit." Apollo laughed carefreely.

Everyone exchanged looks, or so it felt like since I had my eyes close and wasn't looking any more.

"Okay, kids! I have to go now!" He announced cheerfully, but before flashing away he gave Will one serious advice. "Will, you be careful, got it? Things are getting a bit weird lately." And he disappeared in a flash of light.

I rolled to one of my sides and tried to push myself up with my arms.

"Easy, Jia." Will smiled. "You were just a step away form Elysium. The encounter with the empousai was not enough for you or what?"

"Yeah, not dangerous enough." I joked. "How's Travis?" I asked.

"Unconscious. Connor and Annabeth already took him back to camp." Percy said. "He was worst than you, yet he survived. It was a miracle that the poison didn't spread through his whole body in minutes."

"Yeah, a miracle." I smiled. "I'm feeling a bit groggy. I should head back to the tent."

"Yeah, there is no way in hell you're sleeping in that thing after what just happened." Nico grabbed my wrist.

"He is right, Jia. Tomorrow is the quest. It's better if you sleep in something softer than a wood plank, don't you think?"

"Fine. I'll do what you guys say, but don't get used to it."

000(Later that night)000

"So," I wondered while looking down at me new borrowed pajamas. "tell me again how I ended up in here?"

I was now wearing an oversized black t-shirt with gray sweatpants. I had to roll them up to avoid stepping on them. The whole thing reeked of boy.

"Do not complain. It's not like I have a closet filled with girl clothes just waiting there for you." Nico glared at me while he threw thousands of blankets and pillows in the floor next to the bed.

"I didn't even say anything." I smiled.

"Yeah, but you were thinking about it." He answered.

"Oh come on Nico. Are you planning to make Jia sleep in that doggy bed you're making? That's not even funny." Will said from his seat next to the fireplace.

"I'm not trying to be funny." Nico threw a pillow at Will, but the son of Apollo simply caught it.

"Well mission accomplished." He threw the pillow aside.

"I don't mind sleeping in the floor." I interrupted. Nico had been nice enough to offer me a place to sleep. Well, not exactly 'offered' to, more like he was forced. Since he was the only one with a cabin all for himself (and with no girlfriend to complain), Will made the arrangements for me to stay here. Not that I minded, either.

I walked to my new bed and sat on it. It wasn't half bad.

"That is no way to treat a girl." Will shook his head.

"Why are you still here Solace?" Nico snapped.

"Puh-lease. Did you honestly believe I would let Jia sleep here alone? With you?" He chuckled. "I'm sleeping over, too."

Nico just laughed.

"There is no way in HELL that is happening." He stood defensively.

"Uh, apparently there is cause I'm staying." Will shifted in his seat and crossed his arms. He looked like he had no intension of leaving.

"You little-" Nico mumbled. "Just do whatever you like. Want to stay? Fine. Want to invite all your sun pals? Go ahead. Want to redecorate the place to your liking? BE MY FREAKING GUEST. I'm too tired for this."

Before turning he shot me a look.

"You. Up. I'm sleeping there. You take the bed." He pointed to the black king size bed with green fire torches in the headboard.

"Uh, I would rather stay here, but thanks." I refused without taking my eyes off the creepy ass bed.

"Don't say I didn't offered." Then he disappeared into what I want to believe was a bathroom.

"He is a piece of work, isn't he? But he is a nice brat." Will gave me a half smile that made my heart skip a bit. Don't misunderstand, he is not my type or anything, but he is seriously gorgeous. He took out a huge red book that said "All About Poisons" on the cover and started to read quietly.

"I'm going to sleep. Good night, Will." I laid down on my side and buried myself under the covers. As the sheets grazed my arm, I winced in pain. Weird.

"Is everything alright?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, don't mind me." But everything was not all right. I carefully peeked under the covers to see what was the source of pain. The skin around my bicep had a small green slash just where the arrow had hit me earlier. I thought Apollo had healed it completely...

"Jia? I'm turning the lights off." Nico announced.

"Hey! I'm not done reading yet!" Will complained.

"Humph. See if I care." And with that the whole room went pitch dark.

"Ass." I heard Will murmur in the darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up surrounded by an excruciating heat. The smell of sulfur and death made my throat dry and my eyes sting. This sensation was unmistakable.

_I am in the Underworld. _

However, there was something different this time. I was in a pitch-black abyss surrounded only by shadows. The heat was stronger than the last time I came with Nico.

I tried to find a wall to lean on, but I realized I was not standing anywhere.

_What the hell is this?_

This place gave me the worst feeling. Rage, despair, vengeance, madness; I could feel all of them. Panic began to build up in the back of my mind and my fingers shook slightly. I needed to get out fast before I lost it.

Suddenly I could hear a murmur in the distance. It sounded like two voices; one of them was quite familiar. I advanced slowly until I saw a couple of silhouettes created by a green fire.

"Did you bring them?" A deep voiced echoed through the darkness. It sounded like the speaker was thousands of years old, yet intimidating.

"I did, my lord." A girl's voice replied.

_DREW?_

_"_Give them to me!" The first voice ordered. I could hardly make Drew's face, but I'm quite sure her lips were trembling. Then she handed the man two of the three pearls she had earlier when she attacked us.

"FINALLY!" The thing exclaimed while laughing a disgusting laugh. "I've been here in Tartarus too long! NOW THE OLYMPUS WILL SEE WHAT THE GREAT PERSES IS CAPABLE OF!"

The whole place seemed to roar in agreement. It was as if the cave was alive.

"Soon, my companions, we will be revived!"

Companions? So that meant he wasn't alone after all.

"Of course, my lord." Drew smirked. She looked no longer pretty, but plain evil.

"Did you complete the second task I assigned you, daughter of Aphrodite?" Perses turned to Drew.

"Yes. She was hit by the arrow, just like you planned. But another boy, a son of Hermes, was hit as well."

He didn't really seem to mind about that last piece of information.

"Absolutely perfect! You have done well, demigod. You will be rewarded in the near future. Now leave and await my orders, I have other matters to attend to." Then a bigger portion of the black hole lit up, revealing a woman chained to the wall. "Isn't that right Hecate, my daughter?"

"MOM!" I shouted, but instantly covered my mouth.

"You are no father of mine..." She managed to answer. She looked...weak, like a washed out painting. Her beautiful black hair had lost its energy and her pale face looked ghost-like. She kept glaring at Perses with her green, lifeless eyes.

"Your words can not hurt me. Do yourself a favor and start listening to what I say. You will obey or..." He suddenly turned around and looked at me straight in the eyes. I bit my lips to stop myself from screaming. "Your little "chosen" daughter will pay the price." He finished. He showed me a small bottle with silver liquid in it and smiled dreadfully at me, as if daring me to go and get it.

_What is that?_

"Jia..." My mom dropped her head.

I tried to run to her, scream for help, run away, but it was useless. Fear had frozen me in place.

"LEAVE!" The titan roared, making my head spin. I covered my ears with both hands and shut my eyes tightly. When I opened them again, I was back in Nico's cabin.

I sat up in bed while trying to catch my breath. My skin felt hot and sweat ran down my forehead. My placed my hands on my face and my body was trembling violently.

"Jia?" Nico asked sleepily. "What is that smell?"

He turned the lights on and gasped.

"Jia? Hey, are you okay? Will! Wake up damn it!" He jumped form his bed and kneeled next to me.

"Holy..." Will murmured.

Then I saw what shook them. All the pillows and sheets Nico had given me to sleep were reduced to ashes and smoke.

Will grabbed my hand and his eyes widened.

"You're burning up!" He exclaimed. "Stay here, I'll bring something to cool you off." hen he ran off somewhere.

"Jia" Nico said. He was looking straight at me with a worried but serious expression. "What happened?"

I tried to look away and believe it had been a dream. Just a horrible dream. I could still taste sulfur in my mouth.

But Nico grabbed my face carefully with his hands and asked again, more firmly this time.

"I-I saw it." I whispered. I grabbed his hands tightly against my face. Right now, this was the only way I could feel safer. "Tartarus." I finished with great effort.

Nico's eyes were angry now. _Was he angry with me? _No, it was different.

"It was w-weird." Wow, I sounded like such a girl right now, but I couldn't help it. I've never felt such darkness before. Back there, I had experienced what being alone truly means.

Nico slowly pulled me towards his chest and wrapped his arms around me so carefully, as if he feared I would shatter any second.

"Jia, listen carefully." He whispered to my ear. "It's going to be alright. We will catch the one responsible for this. I promise."

I don't know how, but few minutes later I was in Nico's bed, wrapped in warm sheets. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but the memories were too real to forget.

Will had returned with a bag of ice, but he thought I was asleep and placed it next to me.

"She saw it." I heard Nico say frustrated.

"Saw what?" Will asked.

"Tartarus."

There was a deep silence.

"Impossible..." Will said. "Tartarus is not meant for mere mortals to see! It drives people to the edge of-"

"Insanity." Nico finished. "You don't understand the darkness of that place, Will. I don't know if she will ever be able to return to us the way the was before."

Nico punched the wall so hard it startled me.

"Goddamnit." He said through gritted teeth.

"It will be okay. Jia is strong. I believe in her." Will tried to comfort Nico, but it sounded like he was trying to comfort himself.

-Next morning-Jia's POV

"Guys?" I shook Will softly, who was spread on the floor. He was sleeping soundly on his side with his arms extended. The funny thing of the picture was Nico, who was resting his head on Will's arms and their faces were a couple inches from each other.

"Guys, seriously. Move just a tad and you'll be making out with each other before you even notice." I sighted and smiled. I wish peaceful days like these would last forever.

Nico yawned and half opened one of his eyes.

"Make out? What are you-" Then he realized the position he was in.

"GODS!" he opened both of his eyes wide and kicked Will away from him.

"What the hell dude?" Will said while sitting up and rubbing his stomach.

"I should be asking you!" Nico threw a pillow at Will's face. "This is the last time you set foot in my cabin! GOT IT?"

"Fine." Will snorted. "This place creeps me out anyways."

"Don't take too long, boys. Today is the day of the quest." I reminded them while combing my hair with my hands. It smelled weird and ashy. Then I noticed Nico and Will staring intently at me.

"Jia." Will said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yes?" I answered.

"But yesterday...I mean you...last night." Nico said. He looked at me with questioning eyes, as if waiting for me to break down crying or something.

Will suddenly broke out in laughter.

"I was never worried in the first place." He winked at me confidently. Then he stood up and went for the exit. "I guess I'll go get ready then. See you guys in a few?"

"I'm going too. I have stuff to pack." I followed him.

"Don't be late. We have to meet everyone in the Big House in a while." Nico reminded us.

_So the quest was finally starting, huh._


	13. Chapter 13

We materialized in the Underworld seconds after. I was feeling a little woozy, but I was doing pretty well. I looked at Nico and noticed he was looking a bit confused, as if we had landed in the wrong place. But seconds later his expression went back to normal.

"It seems like I've spent more time in the Underworld than in the actual camp." I sighted. This suffocating heat and burning smell was already becoming familiar.

"Not so bad after a few visits, right?" Nico put his sword back into the sheath.

"Are you kidding me? This place is down right awful." Will looked around with some kind of panicked expression. "And what's with the lack of sunshine?"

"_And what's with the lack of sunshine?"_ Nico imitated. "Move it, Solace. We have no time for your whining.

"Ass." Will murmured. This two will end up killing each other soon enough.

"So what's the plan?" I asked. "How do we get to Tartarus?"

"Follow me." Nico ordered. It was weird how perfectly he fitted here in the Underworld. Now that he was in his territory, an air of confidence surrounded him.

Nico guided us up some weird hill made of ashes and bones. When we finally reached the top, we were able to see a panorama of the whole place. It looked like a darker, creepier, and deadlier version of the Grand Canyon.

"See that?" Nico pointed with his finger a black spot in the far horizon. "That's were Tartarus begins. We have to get over there and then head straight down."

"And how do you suggest we get there?" I asked while trying to get a better look.

"That's the problem. I calculated for us to land just next to the black spot. But something wouldn't let me. It's like I was repelled." Nico explained with annoyance, then he said some sort of greek curse. The prince of the Underworld was clearly not happy to be 'repelled' in his own domains.

"So how far is it?" Will asked.

"About a ten day walk from this spot."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I almost got a heart attack. "Walk across the Underworld for ten days? You guys go ahead and tell me how the mission turned out."

Will smiled and patted me in the head. "Don't worry, gorgeous. I came prepared."

He threw his backpack to the ground and started to search for something. A few minutes later he pulled out a golden box with Apollo's face carved in the lid.

"Thank the gods you brought your box along! Now we're all saved!" I said sarcastically.

"Be quiet for a sec and see what happens." Will winked at me. Then he sang some sort of chant and stepped back. The thing started to shake lightly, but then it looked like the box was having a seizure.

Instantly, the golden box began to expand and change shapes. It became shinier and stronger than the original piece of bronze.

What used to be a simple box was now a full-sized carriage for three. My jaw dropped to the floor.

"How come you guys get all this awesome gadgets and all I get is a spear?" That was the first thing that came to my mind.

"It's an unspoken rule in camp. Give all the shitty stuff to the new kids. You are lucky you that you at least got that spear." Nico chuckled.

"This was a gift form dad. The only thing missing are horses. Could you help us with that Nico, Prince of the Underworld?" Will mocked as he threw his backpack back to his shoulders.

"Piece of cake." His Majesty smiled smugly. Then he took out his sword and, with a fluid movement, stabbed the blackish ground in front of him. What happened next looked like a scene stolen from a zombie movie.

"Are those hooves coming out form the floor?" I asked a little shaken.

Before me, two full-sized horses struggled to emerge to the surface. Apart from their beady red eyes, the animals were completely black. A peculiar smell of rotten meat hit my nostrils as soon as the horses finished their dramatic entrance.

"Am I the only one who can smell that?" Will sniffed the air around him.

"What did you expect? They have been buried for Hades knows how long." Nico said. He approached his new pets and patted one of them in the belly. Every time Nico's hands made contact with its skin, a cloud of ashes appeared.

"Well it looks like this is all we've got. How long will it take now?" I asked him.

"About a day or so. This babies soar through the sky like you wouldn't believe."

_So they fly. This just keeps getting better and better._

"Great. What are we waiting for?" Will jogged to the chariot and threw his bag on board. Then he did the same with mine.

Nico had already positioned himself on the driver's seat when we hopped on. When Will saw this, a thirty-minute argument began. Will, with his 'I'm the son of Apollo' story, insisted he should be driving while Nico fought back saying he knew the territory better than anyone.

"How about I drive?" I offered innocently. They didn't even bother to look at me.

"FINE. You drive, idiot." Nico threw the reins aside with as much rage as he could and slumped in the back seat, next to me.

"Good afternoon passengers of flight 666; this is your Captain speaking." Will said with a fly attendant tone of voice through an imaginary speaker. I could almost hear Nico rolling his eyes next to me. "Ensure all items are safely stowed in the under-seat compartments, for harpies may try to steal them away. We will arrive on schedule to our destination. Expected temperatures: ridiculously hot. Time of arrival: immeasurable, since time does not exist in this hellhole. Thank you for choosing Solace Airlines and please enjoy the flight."

I couldn't help but laugh at Will's carefreeness. I was thankful we brought him along.

"What are you laughing about?" Nico chuckled. He had one arm extended over the side of the carriage and the other over the backrest. His head was cocked slightly and his lips curved into a half smile. He was looking particularly attractive with his hair being blown by the Underworld breeze. Is he posing like that on purpose?

"Jia? Jia!" He snapped his fingers to wake me up from my daydreaming. His face was suddenly inches from mine.

"Y-yeah, I'm listening." I tried to move as far away from him as the carriage allowed me, which wasn't very far. I could feel Will taking small peeks over his shoulder.

Then I felt a familiar cold shiver running down my back. It was the same sensation I had felt when Travis almost died. I looked around and tensed up when I found what I was searching for: the black fog. It was over all three of us.

"Is everything alright?" Nico placed a hand on my shoulder. Will turned around to see what was going on.

"No, everything is not alright." My heart was speeding. "Do you see that?" I pointed at our feet, where the fog was beginning to form.

Will and Nico exchanged glances and I could tell they weren't seeing a thing.

"Remember the fog I told you about? It's back." I said. "It's NOT good."

"But you're not even sure what it means." Will didn't seem to see the gravity of the situation.

"No, but trust me, it's bad news. Every time it appears, someone seems to me in a life-threatening situation, like when the arrow hit Travis back in camp. It's like it means-"

"Death." Nico finished. "My father seems to have a lot of respect for Hecate, so he gave her a bit of power over his domain. No wonder you can see that. Why didn't I think of it before?"

"Right! Hecate has, like, free pass down here right?" Will added.

"Wake up, guys! We're in danger!" I said frantically.

"Of course we are, Jia. This whole quest is life threatening." Nico said in a soothing voice. "We knew this before we came."

"I hate to say this, but he's right. It is normal you would be seeing weird ass stuff like that as we get closer to Tartarus." Will tried to comfort me from the front seat.

"Powers like that usually manifest them selves when you want them to. If you stop thinking about it they will probably disappear." Nico said.

"So I just ignore it?" Is he serious?

"Only if you don't want to be concerned about that the whole trip." He shrugged.

"Fine. I'll try." I crossed my arms and threw my head back.

A while later I had distracted myself enough to forget about the fog. I swear I had to count almost all the rocks, monsters, and spirits of the Underworld to avoid thinking about it. I was even feeling a bit sleepy.

Too bad a horrible screeching noise woke me up.

Nico and I jumped to our feet and took our weapons out. We stood back to back ready for the fight.

"What was that?" Will shouted. He had managed to take out his bow and arrows while still keeping the chariot under control.

"WATCH OUT!" Nico warned. Three familiar monsters were flying in circles around us.

"The empousai." I said through my greeted teeth.

"Hello, little sister." One of them glared at me. Her fiery hair was scaring the living hell outta me.

"Oh God, I think I'm gonna be sick." I murmured.

"Can't you use your charm speaking powers on her Jia?" Will asked.

"Useless." The three of them said at the same time.

"We are stronger now." One said. "This time we will feast on your blood!" Then all of them charged at us.

"Damn it." Will said. He hurried and tied up the reins to the seat in some sort of auto pilot mode. Then he picked his bow and joined the battle.

I was trying my best to avoid being eaten while keeping my balance in the moving chariot. The empousa I was fighting against directed a kick with her bronze leg right to my head. I managed to put my spear in front of my face to avoid a full blow, but I was still hit. The monster took advantage of that and tried to bite my neck off with her razor-sharp fangs. Her nails had somehow gotten a hold of my arms and I was immobilized.

"Get off!" I shouted and head butted her as hard as I could. Yeah, not such a good idea. Even if the empousa screamed in pained and released me, the impact had made me dizzy.

"YOU WENCH!" She managed to recuperate from the hit before I could and was flying full speed towards me. However, an arrow in the head stopped her.

"Will!" I turned around. He had his bow aimed at the monster that vanished in mid air. "Thanks."

"No prob." He smiled.

"Jia, you okay?" Nico asked me while still fighting.

"Yes!" I replied. "Don't worry about me and keep fighting."

"Please. This is nothing." He said confidently. With a quick but powerful slash of his black sword, he turned the empusa to ashes. Then he looked around.

"Will! Where's the other one?" He asked.

"I don't know. She just disappeared. " He answered. He still had his bow in hand ready to shoot.

Nico turned around and we were face to face.

"Guess she ran away." Nico relaxed. He wiped a few beads of sweat before putting away his sword. Suddenly, a female figure appeared behind him. It was the remaining empousa. She raised her claws and looked ready to rip Nico's head off.

When he realized it was too late.

"Get down!" I pushed him to the floor as hard as I could. When I looked back up the thing already had her hands on me. Luckily, Will was able to kill her seconds before she could kill me.

Too bad I staggered back and lost my footing. When I realized I was already at the edge of the chariot, I tried to get hold of anything that would keep me from falling.

"JIA!" Nico shouted. I felt the tip of his fingers as he did a futile effort to grab my hand. "NOOOOOO!" he shouted again.

His voice is the last thing I remember before free falling right into my death.


End file.
